The Lenny Collaboration
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Joint pieces of Leonard & Penny works with Molly. Currently containing aubergines, graphs, a coffee date and some trivial pie.
1. The Aubergine Determination

**A/N - Okay, so this is a little collaboration between me and Molly. I've put the prompt at the end, so you get to read the story itself first and then see the inspiration behind it. It was really fun to write but strange not knowing what was happening once you'd written your part. Anyway this was the end result, so enjoy the joint crazy creativity! **

* * *

Peering down at the shopping list, Leonard located 'soy milk' and ticked it off. "Okay, soy milk; check. Next..." He scanned the list to find the next food item in their current or closest aisle. "Olive butter." He began to push the cart, but Penny rushed past him and stopped abruptly in front of the cart, preventing him from going further. "What?"

"Chocolate milkshake." Penny stated, reaching up to grab two liter bottles of what he could see was of the priciest range, and apparently made with 'rich, Belgian chocolate'. It looked incredibly thick and, if he was honest, fairly sickly.

"Oh, is this for your plan to 'go easy on the chocolate'?" Leonard joked, watching her place the bottles into the cart carefully.

"Yeah... umm." Penny frowned. "Well, it was going well for a week. But, now I want chocolate milkshake, so... we're buying chocolate milkshake. Oh my _God _you know what else we should get? Pickles!" She announced this as though it was the best idea in the world, her eyes lighting up.

Leonard scrunched up his face, slightly repulsed by this strange combination. "Chocolate milkshake and pickles? Really?"

"Hey!" Penny swiveled on her heel ninety degrees and pointed her finger at him. "Pregnancy cravings. No judging, remember?"

"I know, I know, but... are you going to drink chocolate milkshake and eat pickles at the same time?" Leonard frowned.

"Yes." Penny raised her brows at him pointedly, before going back to walk next to him as they continued down the aisle towards the butter.

"You better brush your teeth before you kiss me." Leonard muttered quietly, only half joking.

"I heard that! And the other night you kissed me after eating garlic bread, that was _gross_." Penny accused, pulling a face at him.

"Well I didn't know you were having your aversion to garlic!" Leonard moaned. "Your cravings and aversions have no logical links to each other."

But Penny was no longer listening. Heading over to pick up a tub of olive butter, she placed it in the cart and turned her head to him. "You know what I'm having an aversion to right now? Whipped cream. I was going to buy some, but if you can't have it, there's really no point."

"Huh?" Leonard raised a brow, ticking off 'olive butter' from the list.

"It's just no fun if it's just me having the whipped cream." Penny sighed. "What's next on the list?"

"Ch- hey, where are you going?" Leonard frowned as Penny started walking back.

"Banana milkshake." Penny called over her shoulder.

Leonard rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously?"

"What?" Penny stopped and reached up to the top shelf to retrieve a bottle. Returning to Leonard, she frowned. "If I spend so long in the fridge section of the store, is the baby gonna get cold?"

"I think the baby will be fine, it's _me_ that's gonna get cold."

"Oh stop pouting." Penny replied, slapping him playfully on the arm before tugging him towards her, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked down at the list in his hands, her free hand gently caressing the sizeable bump in front of her.

Scanning the scribbled writing on the crumpled paper, her eyes hit something that caught her attention and her eyes lit up again. "Ooh, be right back!"

Leonard barely had time to question her before she had scurried off down the aisle as fast as her bump would let her. With a smile and a shake of his head he concentrated on his list again, continuing to pick out what items he needed from the shelves and crossing them off.

It was almost five minutes later, when he had made his way to the juice aisle that he heard his name being called behind him. "Where have you be-" He began as he turned around, stopping as soon as he spotted his pregnant girlfriend with her arms wrapped around a load of groceries, resting quite conveniently on her bump. "Oh my God," He couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped away from the trolley and walked towards her, reaching out to take some of the products from her, "Are you planning on spending _all_ of our money on junk?"

Penny raised her eyebrows, placing one hand on her hip after dropping her groceries in the cart. "Oh so me and your unborn child aren't worth spending this money on?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you're implying!"

"Penny, stop," He rolled his eyes as he put his bundle of stuff in the cart, "I'm not having this argument with you again, not after the pizza incident."

"I couldn't decide what pizza I wanted! It only made sense to buy a whole bunch!" She protested as Leonard walked on with the trolley. "Fine, I'll stop." She mumbled, knowing it was just her hormones trying to start the fight in the first place, as she walked beside the trolley, one hand resting loosely on the metal. "Anyway, it's not _all_ junk… see," She said, pointing to an item inside the cart.

"Aubergines?"

"Yeah. Aubergines aren't junk, they're healthy." She grinned.

"I suppose, but since when do you eat aubergines?"

"Since your baby decided he or she wanted them." She shrugged, before letting out a gasp, hitting Leonard on the arm as she walked away again, pointing up to the top shelf, "Dr Pepper!"

"Penny, wait let me get it."

"It's fine, I can reach!" She insisted as she stood on her tiptoes, clutching one of the lower shelves with her hand to steady herself as her other reached up to take the plastic bottle. "Ooh," She said suddenly, grimacing as her hand moved away from the shelf and down to her bump.

Leonard rushed over to her, his arms reaching out to her, "Are you okay?"

Penny nodded, her hands rubbing where she felt the discomfort. "I think so it's just… Ow!"

"Is it the baby?"

"I think so... but it can't be, it's a little early and I haven't got my Dr Pepper yet!" Penny moaned.

"We need to go to the hospital." Leonard said quickly, as Penny grimaced again.

"But the food-"

"Penny, we need to go to the hospital."

"I know, but it's not - ow - too bad, can you at _least _get the Dr Pepper... and the chips? Please?" Penny pouted at him.

"Fine," Leonard said quickly, grabbing a bottle of Dr Pepper and the crisps out of the cart, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with her. "Come on, let's go."

"What about the rest of the food?" Penny asked, looking back at the cart as Leonard put an arm around her back and led her towards the checkouts, locating an empty one. "That's a lot of food back there! _Ow_! We can't just have no food!"

"It's okay, we'll get food, but right now that's not the priority." Leonard placed the two items down carefully and moved across slightly, taking his wallet out so he was ready to pay.

"O-kay." Penny scoffed, before quickly grabbing a chocolate bar from the stand over the till and handing it over to the cashier.

He paid the cashier quickly, throwing the items into a bag and then taking Penny by the hand. He felt more nervous and worried than Penny looked; in fact, she was still complaining about all the food they had left behind when he helped her into the front seat and was sat in the drivers seat.

"I really put a lot of thought into - _ooh _- those things in the cart." Penny complained, as Leonard began to drive off. "What if I forget something next time? You're going to have to pick up some milkshake and pickles later. Oh man, that's what I should have picked to take! Damnit."

"How are you still thinking about food?"

She could hear the panic in Leonard's voice, which made her giggle. Placing her hand over his, she gave it a squeeze. "Relax, sweetie, it's not that bad."

"But the baby-"

"I know. But it could just be Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor said those thingies could happen." Penny reminded him, bringing her hands to her stomach. "Mm, it's not too bad." She assessed, moving her hands to different areas of her stomach every few seconds. "Quite want that chocolate bar though. Oh _man _I should have gotten the one with nuts!"

"I'll get you the one with nuts at the hospital. Are you still okay? Has it gotten worse?"

"Ooh. Oh, I think that was just my stomach rumbling actually. Because we didn't get any food." Penny glared at Leonard for a second. "You better have a real good dinner prepared for me tonight."

"Yes, I got it, pickles and chocolate milkshake." Leonard nodded at her. "You sure it's just Braxton Hicks and not _actual _contractions? Should I ring up the hospital right now?"

"Oh, Leonard, baby, relax. Whatever it is, I'm sure we don't have to be fretting right now. It's not like my waters have broken or anything." Penny said, before her eyes widened.

"What?" Leonard asked in a panic, spotting the sudden look in Penny's face and feeling her grab on to his arm, his eyes darting from her to the road. "What is it?" He asked again, desperate to know why she had that look of fear in her eyes. Surely her waters hadn't broken here, not in the passenger seat of his car. He was barely keeping it together as it was, add that to the mix and he was certain he would need to pull out his inhaler.

Penny's wide eyes focused on Leonard's. "The aubergines! We didn't bring the aubergines! I was _so_ looking forward to those!"

Leonard let out a breath as his shoulders dropped with relief. "Jesus Penny you scared the crap outta me, I thought your waters had broken."

"What? No," She said with a hint of laughter, "don't be silly, trust me if my waters had broken you would have known about it. Remember what happened with Bernadette?"

Leonard cringed, "Oh yeah," He nodded and took a breath, his brow still furrowed with concern as he looked at her, "you're right. So you're okay."

"Yes sweetie." She smiled reassuringly, "Eyes on the road."

"Crap," He quickly snapped his head to the front. "right, yeah."

"And relax," She soothed as she rubbed his arm, "Ooh." She grimaced and breathed, gently stroking her stomach. "It's probably just those Hickey things." She said with a casual shrug, making Leonard chuckle.

Almost an hour later, Leonard was pacing the floor outside of the room Penny had been taken into with the doctor. The bottle of Dr Pepper – that he blamed for them being here in the first place – was sitting on one of the chairs beside Penny's purse, jacket and packet of crisps and chocolate bar.

When the door eventually cracked open, Leonard instantly rushed towards it, "What happened is everything okay?" He asked, his eyes jumping from Penny to the doctor.

"Braxton Hicks," Penny said, shrugging as she walked over to her belongings, instantly opening the packet of crisps.

Leonard looked over to the doctor, who simply nodded his agreement, "Braxton Hicks, no need to worry yet Dr Hofstadter, she's still got some time to go."

After thanking the doctor Leonard looked over at Penny, sitting happily on the chair, her hand in the packet of crisps, "Told you." She said with a smug grin as he walked over to sit on the seat beside her. "Crisp?" She held the packet out to him.

"No thanks." Sitting back in the seat, he sighed as he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Penny cooed as she reached her hand out to hold his jaw, "You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Aww." She leaned across and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I hope not too much cos we gotta go back to the store and get the rest of our stuff. I'm not going home without my aubergines."

* * *

**A/N - Here was our prompt from imagineyourotp on Tumblr: "****Imagine your OTP doing some general shopping while one of them is pregnant and has cravings so they start putting extra items in the cart as they go." Let us know what you think! :) **


	2. The Graph Distraction

**A/N - Woo! More collaboration! We have such fun. Who doesn't love a bit of Leonard & Penny fun :) Just putting these into one story so these little things I upload done by me and Molly are in one place on my account. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Penny! Come on, I just have to finish this final graph."

"I know, sorry, sorry."

Penny bit back a grin as she returned her focus to the magazine in her hands. How did Leonard manage to look so cute while he was working? And had she seriously spent the majority of her past hour focusing on Leonard more than her magazine? She hadn't even reached the article on Jennifer Aniston that she'd bought the magazine for in the first place.

Placing her magazine back down on her lap, Penny turned her head again to look at Leonard. He looked so adorable, with the serious look on his face and the way he'd really concentrate on certain things he was writing out. Now he was working on the final graph, using instruments Penny could briefly remember owning and losing as a student.

"I used to have one of those." Penny pointed to the compass next to the ruler he'd just put down. "And a ruler."

"Uh-huh."

"I had one of those bendy rulers, it was really funny. I used it to ping bits of paper around the classroom. But I can think of better things we could do with a ruler." Penny giggled to herself. "Oops, sorry. I'll be quiet again."

"Mmhmm."

A few seconds later, when she realized she was still staring at him, Penny placed the magazine on the arm of the couch and turn her body slightly towards him. "If I got some nerd glasses and dressed up in like, a shirt, and learnt and recited pi... would you find that hot?"

"Penny-"

"I remember the start of it." Penny bit her lip, inching her lips slightly towards his ear. "Three point one four-"

"Pen_ny_." Leonard shook his head, smiling slightly, gently nudging her side with his hand without moving his eyes from the point on the graph he was about to plot.

Squirming slightly, Penny gasped.

That got Leonard's attention. Raising his brow at her, he turned his head. "Are you ticklish?"

"No. I just didn't expect that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Really_."

"Just go back to your graph! I'll stop, I promise, I'll go back to my magazine. My hands will keep to themselves." She placed her hands on her lap. "Look, see?"

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Leonard shrugged, putting his pencil down.

"No, no, don't put your pencil down, I'll stop making pencil jokes too."

"Sure." Leonard chuckled. Before she could begin to make another protest, he moved his hands to her waist.

"Leonard!" Penny squealed, as he gently tickled her sides.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish?"

"I'm no-ot." Penny moaned, as he paused to grin at her. She gasped when he tickled her again, bursting into giggles and squirming against him.

"Not ticklish, huh?" Leonard stopped again, his grin growing wider. "You're so cute when you giggle like that."

Penny rolled her eyes at him, blushing slightly. "Shut up. It's not funny! Aren't you meant to be working on your graph?"

"Yeah, but you keep distracting me."

"Okay," She said as she caught her breath and held her hands out, ready to push his away if they came close to her sensitive sides again, "okay, I'll stop. I'll get back to my magazine just… don't do that anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Leonard nodded as he moved back and focused on the papers he was working on again, glancing briefly over at her with a mischievous smirk while she reached to the armrest to pick up her magazine.

As soon as her arm was outstretched fully, leaving her ticklish side open and vulnerable, Leonard pounced once again, quickly grabbing and squeezing her just a little harder than before.

"Leonard!" Penny squealed, giggling as she tried in vain to push his hands away from her. "Ow- that hurts!" She giggled again, "Stop it!"

Falling back onto the couch, her stomach and cheeks aching with laughter as she squirmed, she threw her hands around and kicked her legs in an attempt to get away from his grasp.

"No." Leonard chuckled, relishing in the angelic sound of her laugh. That simple pleasure making up for the bruises he knew he would have from her attempts to get away. "This is what you get for disrupting my work!"

"I said I'm sorry!" She exclaimed between giggles, before pushing him back with a sudden rush of strength, instantly jumping up from the sofa and running off in the direction of the kitchen, glancing back to notice Leonard hot on her heels. "Leonard!" She shrieked, jumping as she ran to stop him catching her again. "Leave me alone!"

After circling the kitchen counter, Penny ran in the direction of the hallway, barely making it past Leonard's chair when she felt his hands grip her waist and pull her back. With a screech, her hands flew to his, her body weakening with laughter as he tickled her once more.

"Stop it!" She giggled, tears of laughter in her eyes as she slowly fell to the floor, still kicking out and squirming beneath his grasp as he refused to let go of her. "Baby, _Ple-ease_!" She cried out as he pinned her to the floor, her head thrashing from side to side.

Reaching her hands out to push him away, trying to break free once more, Penny noticed his fingers briefly stop squeezing her body as he shifted back, a brief chuckle escaping his mouth as her hands brushed past his armpit.

Penny's eyes lit up, her cheeks flushed and a smile covering her mouth as she caught her breath and stared up at him "Ticklish?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

_Crap._ Leonard shook his head quickly, "No." He said as he reached out to tickle her again, but her hands got to him first and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh." Penny rolled her eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Leonard insisted firmly.

As Penny reached her hands out again to tickle him, Leonard bit down on the insides of his cheeks to try and stifle the giggle. Unfortunately for him, Penny had chosen to tickle him slightly harder and right on the most sensitive part of his armpit that time, and his teeth released their bite to let out a giggle.

"Ah-ha!" Penny grinned triumphantly, her breathing finally slowing down. "Not ticklish, huh, Hofstadter?"

"Okay, fine, I am, but only a little. Can I get back to my work now? I still haven't finished my graph."

"Well whose fault is that? You're the one who decided to tickle me anyway after I went to get my magazine so you could finish your work!" Penny accused.

"I was only tickling you to get back at you for all the stuff you were saying and doing while I was _trying _to work." Leonard pointed out, running his fingers gently up her sides.

Penny squirmed slightly beneath him. "Whatever. Leonard!"

"What?" He grinned innocently above her, his hands stopping momentarily at her ribs.

Smirking, Penny raised a brow. "Alright. Two can play at this game." Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his back so he couldn't escape, Penny bit her lip suggestively to try and throw him off.

It worked. A moment later, her hands flew to his armpits once more as she began tickling him lightly, her mouth opening in amusement and glee as he giggled. With a look of utter delight on her face, Penny paused for a second before tickling him slightly harder this time.

Again, she paused, this time leaning up to whisper into his ear, "Not ticklish, you say?"

This time, Leonard managed to take advantage of her momentary pause and weakened position. He slid his hands down to her sides and squeezed, causing her to gasp and drop back to the floor, tossing her head back as she let out a shriek in the midst of a bout of giggles. "No, Leonard!"

"Yes, Penny." Leonard responded with a proud grin.

Without warning, Penny suddenly fought back, still squirming beneath him but managing to find his armpits to fight back.

"Ha!" Penny managed to get out, before squealing as his fingers brushed against the skin of her waist. Her legs dropped from his waist when his hands returned to her sides and squeezed slightly harder, Penny being even more sensitive now that her top had ridden up slightly from all the tickling action. "Ow, Leonard! Please!"

"Nope." He chuckled, as she paused her tickling while she thrashed slightly beneath him.

"Fine," she breathed. Using all her strength, Penny managed to return to tickling him, using the way he was making her body move to increase the power beneath her assault on him.

Their laughs and shrieks filled the apartment as the tickle fight continued and got more aggressive, and despite all their attempts to get each other to stop, neither of them really wanted to stop. Just hearing each other laughing was reward enough for being tickled, and the closeness that came with it was nothing to complain about either.

Finally, in a bout of unexplained strength, Penny managed to push Leonard over, rolling with him. They stopped, confused and shaken by the sudden change.

"Give up?" Penny asked as she caught her breath, her hands gripping his wrists, pinning him to the floor as she sat on his stomach. A hint of a smile curled on to her mouth as she looked down at his somewhat baffled and flushed face, his thick curly hair no longer slightly gelled back, now ruffled and messy from their play fighting.

Leonard shook his head as he took in a few deep breaths, trying to return his breathing back to normal. "No." He managed to quietly breathe out, a timid smile matching hers spreading over his face.

In a split second the mood changed, a sudden tension filling the air as a quiet realization of the position they were in hit them. Their smiles faded as their eyes stayed locked on each other, the breathing that had only just been beginning to return to normal, picking up speed again as their hearts raced for a whole new reason.

As a few strands of hair fell from the bun they were in and hung by her face, Penny bit lightly on her lip, her eyes shifting from his to look at his parted lips and back up to his eyes again. Her grip on his wrists loosened and her fingers moved slowly up to intertwine with his as she took in a sudden breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

After catching her eyes flick from his lips and back again, Leonard knew the playful fight was over. Slowly he untangled his right hand from hers and reached up, carefully tucking the piece of hair that had fallen, back behind her ear, before holding the side of her head and gently pulling her down towards him, lifting his head up to meet hers half way and touching his nose to hers before planting a soft peck on her lips.

Opening her eyes as he broke away and lay back down, Penny took a minute to catch her breath and look at him, before leaning down to kiss his lips again, her free hand moving to his jaw whilst the other stayed tightly intertwined with his.

As Penny moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth, Leonard slid his hand to her leg, still kissing her as he worked his way up past her hip and to her waist and back down again. With another soft moan, she moved her other hand so both were holding his face, her kisses becoming instantly more purposeful and intense.

At that moment Leonard moved both his hands to her waist before suddenly flipping them over, eliciting a squeal and giggle of surprise from Penny. Now on top and in control, Leonard continued kissing her for a few more moments before breaking away, keeping his lips no more than an inch from hers as he gave her a smile before moving to her ear.

"Game over." He whispered, "I win." Suddenly, he stood up, a triumphant grin on his face as he caught a glimpse of her, frowning, flushed and panting on the floor.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, sitting up on her elbows to see him resuming his position on the sofa, back in front of the graphs he had been working on earlier.

"I've got work to do, remember?" He smiled before turning his attention to the papers on the coffee table, letting out a soft chuckle as he heard her growl in frustration and fall back on to the floor.

"I hate you, Hofstadter."

* * *

**A/N - Prompt was: Leonard is annoyed with Penny's flirting and jabs her in the side to stop. Penny squeaks in shock, but tries to hide it as Leonard asks if she's ticklish. Penny denies it, but that doesn't stop Leonard from giving her a rough tickling. However, Penny finds out Leonard is ticklish as well and fights back. This ends with Penny pinning Leonard to the ground. Leonard's hair is messed up and is bright red from the tickling they received. Breathing heavily, Leonard leans up and gives Penny a peck on the lips, who gratefully kisses them back.**


	3. The Coffee Date Extravaganza

**A/N - 'Sup! Molly and I had a _lot _of fun writing this. Some of you people on Twitter were loving our tweets and did get the right gist of them ;) It kind of does hit the M rating after the break line but not by too much, you can keep reading after that and stop if it's getting too much but if you really don't like reading that stuff then I suggest just don't read after the break line (though you will totes miss out on such fun). Anyway, enjoy! Spent a lot of time laughing while reading and writing this one. Let us know what you think! **

* * *

"I'm just saying," Penny sighed as she sat down on one of the metal chairs at a small round table outside Starbucks, placing her mug of coffee in front of her, "it's sad when they don't have the food you want."

"Well, obviously the Lemon Drizzle Muffin is very popular." Leonard said, sitting down opposite her.

"Yeah but when you want a muffin and they don't _have _that muffin, you just don't want to eat _anything_. It's disappointing." Penny frowned.

"O-kay." Leonard chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "We can get one from the bakery on the way home?"

"No, it's not the same." Penny shook her head, shrugging. "Oh well. So, what's the big deal with this thing at work then?"

"What?" Leonard put down his mug. "Oh, right! Basically, there's this big grant up for grabs from an outside donor, and... I will need to do a _lot _of work for it. But, the project is _awesome _- actually, if you saw it, you'd love it. Well, when I've set up the experimental part after I've written the initial theoretical part. But it _will _be awesome, I'll show you when I'm at that point," his eyes lit up as he spoke, a grin breaking out across his face. "but that's a few weeks away. As I said, it's a lot of work and a few extra hours, but... it would be totally worth it."

"Ooh." Penny smiled at him, his enthusiasm contagious. Leaning back in her chair slightly, she lifted her legs to place them on Leonard's chair between his legs. "Big grant money for Leonard, big shopping trip for Penny." She giggled, holding her mug in both hands and resting it on her lap. "I'm kidding. Though if you open the fifth tab on the internet browser of your laptop, I _really _want that jacket."

"Fifth tab; got it." Leonard laughed, giving her a small nod.

"But seriously, that does sound really cool. And if Gablehauser _recommended _you - then that's even better, obviously he knows you're going to present some bad-ass paper and project for the grant!" Penny said excitedly.

"Yeah, 'bad-ass' is at the top of the list of criteria."

"Shut up, you know what I mean. You should definitely do it sweetie, I mean, you look really excited about it already and you haven't even started it yet. Even if you have to do extra hours, it'd be worth it, I reckon."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to do it. I just have to submit my proposal formally." Leonard stared into his coffee thoughtfully, before raising a brow when he felt Penny's foot gently press against his leg. He looked up at her for an explanation, but she was busy taking a sip from her own mug of coffee.

"That's good. Guess that means I'll be cooking dinner more often than you if you'll be coming home later... ooh, I can use that new cookbook Bernadette got me!"

"Sounds... interesting." Leonard commented, deciding to brush off the foot-leg incident as an unintentional movement.

"Don't say it like that! Say 'interesting' with enthusiasm! Look, I know _now _to switch the settings from grill to oven when using the oven."

"You're right," He smiled, clearing his throat, "It sounds _interesting_!" He said, making sure to emphasize the word with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Alright smart ass," Penny glared over her coffee, "no need to get all sarcastic."

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" He protested.

"Well you sure sounded like you were." She raised an eyebrow, glaring at him for another few moments before a hint of a grin curled on to her mouth and she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well it wasn't intended that way. I honestly can't wait to see what you-" He stopped speaking, his eyes widening in Penny's direction as her foot touched his leg again, only this time an inch or so higher than the last.

"Can't wait to see what?" She asked innocently over her coffee cup, continuing the conversation as though nothing was going on.

At that moment Leonard still wasn't entirely sure whether her movements were intentional or not, still swaying towards it being accidental due to her seemingly oblivious attitude to what was going on.

"Leonard?"

"Oh, um…" He looked away from her, clearing his throat again as he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Yeah, I uh…" He frowned, "can't wait to see what you make from the uh…"

Just as he was trying to remember the rest of what he intended on saying, Penny moved her foot once more, holding back a smirk as her foot caressed it's way further up the inside of his thigh, enjoying every moment of the quiet torture she was putting him through.

"Penny." Leonard blurted out, his grip on his mug of coffee tightening as he pushed himself back slightly, trying his best to get himself out of the intense situation before something embarrassing happened. He looked briefly around, his face becoming flushed before focusing on her again, "What are you doing?" He said, his voice lowered to just above a whisper.

Penny's brow furrowed as she tilted her head, "What are you talking about?" She asked, continuing with the pretense simply because she found it adorable when he became so flustered and because it was pretty funny watching him try to pretend like nothing was happening for the sake of the people around them.

"You keep-" He began but couldn't continue as she moved her foot from the top of his thigh and pressed and rubbed it gently against his groin. "Oh God." He said in a muffled groan, trying his best to keep his composure but finding it, amongst other things, increasingly hard. "Penny… you really need to sto- ooh!" He moaned, before forcing his mouth closed and clearing his throat in an effort to conceal what was happening as Penny persisted with stroking her foot against him.

Keeping his gaze firmly on the coffee cup in front of him, Leonard fought the urge to push his hips against her, his primal instinct begging for more friction, whilst his more rational side willed him to pull away because this really wasn't the time of place for what was going on. This resulted in him staying exactly where he was, his breathing becoming labored as she continued to work her foot against him and he moved his gaze up to meet hers.

"Something wrong, baby?" She asked, her tone completely innocent but her eyes twinkling with mischief. "No?" She said before he could properly reply as she picked up a wooden stirrer from the center of the table to slowly stir up her coffee, "Good. I was thinking of making something from that cookbook tonight, like maybe the uh… 'cider braised sausages with sage' recipe. That looked nice. What do you think sweetie?" She asked with a smirk, intentionally pressing her foot gently against him, grinning at the muffled moan it received, "Shall we have sausages for dinner?"

"I, uh," Leonard cleared his throat, trying to focus on speaking and pushing back the moans rather than the fact that she'd just brought her other foot into play too. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it very, very well.

"Because I bought those really big, thick sausages the other day. Remember the ones we had the other week? The really meaty and juicy ones?" Penny kept her eyes on him, not showing any sign of giving in.

"Mm-hmm." Leonard managed to agree.

"The only problem is," Penny leaned forward to place the used coffee stirrer over the ashtray, applying just a little more pressure with her feet and repositioning them slightly to her advantage. "The recipe is just so _hard_. You've got to keep the sausages firm on the outside but make sure they stay juicy at the same time. But I think it will be absolutely _delicious_. Mm, my mouth is watering just _thinking _about those sausages." Taking a sip of her coffee, Penny watched as he pursed his lips and gripped the edge of the table with one hand. "What do you think, baby?"

"Sounds... sounds good." He nodded stiffly, pursing his lips again the moment the words had left his mouth.

"Perfect." Penny said, her innocent tone and gaze not faltering. She continued to gently work her feet as she watched him try his best not to show any reaction to what she was doing. "You know, I'm really glad we came here. In some ways I think just grabbing a coffee in the middle of the day for no reason is more... intimate, you know? Everybody goes on romantic dates, but not everybody takes their girlfriend for a coffee for no reason." She took another sip of her coffee as she removed her foot, only to brush it incredibly slowly up his thigh and back to his groin. He bit down on his lip, and Penny raised her brows in mock worry. "You sure you're alright, baby?"

"Mm." Leonard raised his brows, dropping his gaze to his coffee cup. How the hell was he supposed to drink it if she wouldn't stop what she was doing? He knew, now that he'd gotten a gist of her game, that the moment the coffee cup reached his lips, was the moment she would do something else surprising.

"You sure? Alright then. You haven't had much of your coffee, though, sweetie." Penny leaned forward again and dipped her index finger into his coffee, before bringing it to her mouth and slowly licking the coffee off of it. "Ooh, it's going cold. Best start drinking that coffee."

He managed to keep his eyes on hers for a while, and somehow her eyes managed to dare him to pick up the coffee cup. Cautiously, he took a sip, waiting for her to do something. But she didn't; her feet paused in their work. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took a few more large gulps of the coffee, before placing the mug down.

"Wow, someone's in a rush to finish." Penny raised one brow at him with the slightest of smirks, before her feet resumed their work with a vengeance.

"I-" Leonard gripped the table again, with both hands this time, forcing his eyes to stay open and his hips not to move. If things had been hard earlier, that was nothing compared to now. For a few seconds, he struggled to remain still and silent under her gaze, torn between enjoying what she was doing and being annoyed at her for doing this in public. He could feel his heart banging against his chest, and his breath kept catching in his throat. Suddenly, her feet began to move slower, but with a touch more pressure, her toes curling where they could to add a slight dynamic. "Penny." Her name fell from his mouth, and he bit his lip furiously.

"Yes, baby?" Penny responded quietly, leaning her elbows on the table, and draping one of her hands over one of his, the other hand coming to play with the neckline of her V-necked work shirt. "Leonard, baby?"

Involuntarily, he felt his hips jerk slightly and her name escaped his lips once more. "Oh God... _Penny_." With great effort, his voice stayed quiet.

"Mm?" Penny smiled sweetly at him, before sitting back and finishing the last sips of her coffee quickly. She pulled out her phone and let out a long sigh. "Aw, guess I should be heading to work now, I'm already running a little late. This has been really fun, sweetie, thank you." Grinning with her tongue beneath her teeth, she squeezed him lightly with her feet before removing them and standing up. "I'll see you later, baby. Love you." Leaning forward once more, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips before turning swiftly and walking away, allowing herself to finally giggle.

Leonard stared after her, eyes wide, until she disappeared. A waitress arrived to collect her empty coffee cup, and suddenly he realized the predicament he was in. He shuffled his chair forward a little so the lower half of his body was concealed by the table as much as possible. He took a few calming breaths, attempting to ignore the images of Penny that would float through his mind with each inward breath he took. Finally he settled on opening them and finishing his coffee, before pulling out his phone and opening the Solitaire app on his phone, knowing his only solution was to wait it out.

* * *

Leonard let himself into Penny's apartment a little after seven when he knew she had finished her shift, hoping to get some explanation for what had happened at the coffee place earlier that day - something he still wasn't quite sure he had forgiven her for.

It had taken him almost half an hour and six games of solitaire to calm down enough to stand and head back to the university, but even then she never left his thoughts. In his lab he was plagued with memories of the different places and positions that they had made love in there, and that, coupled with the fact that the memory of her foot massaging against him was so fresh he could swear he still felt it there, made for an extremely long afternoon.

Stepping inside her home, he grinned upon seeing her sitting at her kitchen island, still in her barmaids uniform with her back to him. His brow furrowed a second later when he heard her begin to talk as if to no-one, before spotting the phone against her ear. Quietly, he turned around and closed her door behind him, smiling at her when she turned and gave him a quick wave 'hello'. After mouthing that she would 'just be a minute', Leonard walked to the sofa and sat down, lifting up one of the magazines he had left there the previous day to flick through while he waited, until something she said caught his attention.

"Yeah I know it's been a while daddy but I just can't afford to come home right now."

Raising a brow, Leonard smirked mischievously. Almost all day he had been desperate to get home and see her, raring to get his explanation and finish off what she had started within him earlier, but now, suddenly, a thought of revenge lit up inside him.

Slowly, he slid the magazine back on to the coffee table, his eyes locked on her as he stood up and walked over to stand directly behind Penny as she casually chatted away to her father. He reached his hands out to her shoulders, massaging them gently for a few moments and giving her a loving smile when she tilted her head around to smile at him. When she turned back however, he carefully lifted the hair from her left shoulder, moving it over to the right as he bent over to kiss the back of her neck.

Penny grinned when she felt his lips on her, enjoying the tingling sensation as he placed little butterfly kisses over her skin. She even tilted her head a little to the side, exposing more of her neck for him to place little kisses on, not fully realizing that it would be a decision she would regret.

With a hint of a grin, Leonard moved his hands to her waist, squeezing her gently as he parted his lips and begun to lick and suck at her neck.

Closing her eyes, Penny let out a short, unintended, "hmm," before bolting her head upright, suddenly remembering that she was on the phone and her dad could hear every noise she made. Clearing her throat, she turned as best as she could to look at Leonard and tell him with her eyes to stop, but his attention was focused on moving her shirt away as she kissed along her shoulder.

"Sorry daddy, what?" She said into the phone, frowning as she tried her best to concentrate on what he was saying to her.

Leonard moved his hand away from pulling at the material on her shoulder, and back to her waist, slipping his fingers slightly under the top of her uniform to graze against her bare skin.

Penny inhaled sharply at the surprising touch before quickly pursing her lips together, "What?" She said into the phone, "No it was nothing dad I just-" Pulling the phone away from her ear a little, she bit down on her bottom lip, letting out a quick moan as Leonard nibbled on her earlobe, "I just got a little paper cut on a magazine, that's all… No of course I'm paying attention to you."

Taking the phone away from her ear again, she turned her head fully, this time meeting Leonard's gaze as he lifted his head too. _'Stop it!' _She mouthed, rolling her eyes when she received a teasing smirk in return. Just as she was about to silently protest further she heard a buzz of chatter on the other end of the line and reluctantly put the phone back to her ear.

Leonard took this opportunity to resume position; putting his lips on her neck again as he started to move one hand upwards, the other hand getting to work unbuttoning her yellow shirt.

Biting down on her lip to stop any further moans from escaping, Penny closed her eyes and tried her best not to focus on how good Leonard's lips and hands on her felt. Her heartbeat raced as her body flushed and weakened, barely able to find the strength to push him away long enough for her to end the conversation she was having and let him continue his work freely on her.

"Yes I'm still at night school dad…" She said with a grimace as she fought back the urge to moan, Leonard's hand now resting firmly on her breast, pinching at her nipple through the thin black material, her work shirt now completely open.

"Yes, I'm still… enjoying it…. Uh huh, I kno- oohh!" The phone left her ear in a flash as she threw her head back a little, her free hand reaching up to grab Leonard's as he squeezed her and bit gently down on her shoulder at the same time, but unable to find the strength, or real desire, to stop him. "Sorry dad, yeah I'm here… no of course I like talking to you." She said, although she knew her real wish at that moment was to get off that phone as quickly as possible.

Grinning at the effect he was having on her, and suddenly realizing why she had found it so fun earlier, Leonard decided it was time to take it one step further. As one hand continued to massage her breast, his lips and tongue still skillfully at work on her neck, he began to slowly move his other hand over her stomach, his fingertips gently grazing her skin as he moved.

"_Oh God_." Penny breathed as quietly as she could, the phone once again a few inches from her ear, her head now tilted and resting on his. "No dad, really it's okay I don't need to talk to mom… right now. I'll speak to her later." She pulled the phone away again, gasping as his fingers tucked under the material of her pants and panties. "_Holy crap, Leonard_." She whispered, her hand flying up behind her to grip his neck. "Dad, I gotta call you back." She said quickly into the phone before hanging up and throwing it down on the kitchen counter. Finally giving in, telling herself she would find a good excuse for hanging up so abruptly later on.

In less than a second she had turned around, her legs wrapping around him and her arms around his neck as she swiftly put her lips on his, letting out a loud moan that had been begging to be released as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Leonard's hands dropped to her waist again, kissing her passionately as he pulled her closer to him as he pushed his hips firmly against hers.

A few moments later, three sequential knocks were heard, followed by both of their names, and Penny growled in frustration as Leonard smirked, moving his lips back to her neck. He knew what time it was, and he knew what day, which meant he knew why that knock was there and it gave him the perfect way to conclude his form of payback.

"Penny," He began as he continued to kiss her, "you remember what happened earlier at the coffee place, right?"

"Yeah." Penny replied, her face full of amusement as the second round of knocks hit her door, her fingers weaving into his hair.

"Then you remember," He switched from one side of her neck to the other, gripping his fingers tightly onto her waist, "how you left me there all… excited?"

Penny's amusement faded as her brow furrowed. "Yeah…" She replied slowly.

At the third set of knocks, Leonard pulled away from her neck and moved his lips up to brush against hers, their noses gently touching, "Great." He smiled, "I just remembered, I'm going to the comic book store with Sheldon." He said, placing one quick peck on her lips as he broke away, grinning at her bewildered expression. "But this was fun," He turned at the door, one hand reaching out to open it, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N - Prompt: ****Imagine your OTP is sitting outside at a cafe (or similar place) when Person A decides to rest their feet on Person B's chair between their legs. Person B ignores it until A starts rubbing their foot against B's privates but still going about whatever they were doing as if nothing is happening and ignoring any requests to stop from B. After this goes on a while, Person B has almost reached their limit and is struggling to keep quiet and sit still. Suddenly Person A looks at their watch and jumps up, saying they have somewhere to be and walks off while quietly laughing to themselves. This leaves B flustered and in an embarrassing situation, having no choice but to try and 'calm them self' before leaving. They later get their revenge.**


	4. The Pie Excitation

**A/N - Molly & T-Dawg strike again!**

* * *

"Okay, okay, shh!" Penny waved her hand at Leonard as her question came up on the screen and the timer started. Squinting in concentration, she read the question, her tongue between her teeth. "Uh... ooh!"

Grinning mischievously, Leonard turned to Penny. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Penny turned to look briefly at him, her brow raised.

He thought quickly. "By the door."

"What? You mean the chair?" Penny turned her attention back to the screen in front of her, picking up the controller to click through the options in the hopes it would help her decide. "Oh! Oh!" Clicking on her answer, she pumped her fist in the air when it showed her answer was correct. "Ha, suck on my pie, if I get this one, in two more slices and I'll be catching up with you!"

"Did you seriously just use the phrase 'suck on my pie'?" Leonard chuckled.

"Yeah..." Penny said slowly, "I didn't think that one through."

"You really didn't," he shook his head, his lips still curled up in a smile as she turned her focus back to the screen to take her next go, "and anyway, you might not even get this slice unless you-"

"_Ha_!" Penny turned to laugh in his face as her counter landed on one of the large squares. "_And _it's Entertainment again!" She did a little happy dance on the couch, and Leonard slumped back in defeat; there was no way she was going to lose this one, and her competitiveness made it difficult to distract her. She grinned as she waited for the question to come up.

As it appeared on the screen, Leonard found himself grinning again. He could at least give it one more try. He waited for her to read the question, before sitting back up. "No, seriously, what is that by the door?"

"I _know _this one! Ugh, it's one of those two..."

"Penny, look."

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"Just look!" Leonard tried his best to sound serious.

"At _what_?"

Turning her head with the intention of just taking a glance at whatever it was he was trying to show her, Leonard moved quickly, taking advantage of her head now facing him. Placing his lips over hers, he held her face gently with both hands, and began kissing her.

"Leonard!" Penny mumbled, half annoyed at him, half wanting to respond to the kiss. "I'm running out of time!" She moaned, as he grinned at her before moving his lips to kiss her nose, shaking her legs up and down impatiently.

"Yeah, I can see the timer in the corner of my eye." Leonard pointed out, moving closer to her as she moved her head to try see the screen.

"Your big head is in the way of the screen!" Penny giggled slightly. "Stop it! I could actually get this one!"

"Aw, too bad. I can't help having a big head you know, don't be mean to the overly-sized head population."

"Leonard! Stop being so stupid, you know what I mean! I could-" Penny stopped as she heard the timer go off. "Now look what you did!" She pushed playfully against his chest with her hand.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Leonard mocked shock, before moving back to his original spot, picking up the controller for his turn.

"Yeah, you better be." Penny folded her arms over her chest. "Just wait till you get to the big square for the Science category. You wait."

"I'll answer those before you think of something to distract me with."

"Oh, you wait, Hofstadter." Penny smirked. "Just keep playing, smart ass."

With a chuckle Leonard turned his attention to the screen, shaking the controller to roll the pretend dice. "I can't believe you actually chose to play this game again," he smiled as he moved his counter the amount of spaces he was allowed, "I _always_ beat you at it and you _always_ get mad 'cause you lost _again_." He faced her as his question came on screen, "I mean, why put yourself through all of that, all over again?"

Her eyes narrowed as he grinned at her, "Just play. We'll see about that."

Leonard took his turn and, as expected, answered one question after another correctly, picking up one more slice of pie – the one for the geography category – along the way.

"Oh my _god_!" Penny growled and stomped her feet in frustration. "Will you just get one wrong already! My last turn was like ten minutes ago!"

"I told you, Penny." He grinned smugly, "It's a bad idea to play Trivial Pursuit with a genius."

Scoffing, she turned to the screen, a grin spreading as she noticed what number he had rolled, "Ha! Look! You rolled a one and you're surrounded by pink squares which means you have to answer an entertainment question! Good luck _genius_!"

Leonard's brow furrowed as he read the question, all confidence now gone. "Crap." He mumbled as his brain failed to comprehend what '_Keeping up with the Kardashians' _was and how he was supposed to know how many sisters this 'Kim' had. He heard Penny giggle and bounce with excitement beside him and knew straight away that she knew already knew the answer. The timer on the corner of the screen quickly ticked away and he was forced to take a shot, randomly moving the cursor to any number and hoping for the best. He squinted his eyes, as he clicked, instantly hearing Penny groan at the same time as the 'ding' signaling a correct answer went off.

"I got it right?!" He exclaimed with a chuckle of disbelief.

"How the hell did you know the answer to that!"

"I didn't! I just guessed!"

Rolling her eyes, Penny groaned as she fell back against the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest once again.

She watched on for another few minutes as Leonard answered another few questions, her gaze shifting from the screen to the man sitting excitedly on the edge of his seat. As much as she hated how badly she was losing, she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was as he quickly and confidently answered the questions that she just didn't have a single clue about. Her eyes travelled over his curly hair, down his arms and over his back, her mind instantly picturing the body beneath all the layers. Uncrossing her arms and taking a short breath, she lightly bit on her lip and reached her hand out to touch his back, her hand slowly moving down the navy colored material of his jacket.

Another ding sounded and Leonard chuckled with excitement as he turned to her, "ooh, if I get a three I get to go to the science square, and when I get it right I'll have another piece of pie! And _then_ I'll only have one more to get to complete my pie and I'll win! Again!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." She grinned mischievously as she sat up, her hand still on his back and moving up towards his neck, knowing there was only one way she was going to be able to stop him from getting that question right.

"Oh man! I rolled a two." Leonard frowned, disappointed, as he watched his counter move. He tilted his head slightly in thought, observing the virtual board. "At least if I get a one I still can land on that square."

"Uh-huh." Penny nodded, waiting until his question had appeared on the screen, before bringing her fingers up to curl into his hair. "Mm. Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, reading over the question, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair. "Wow, these questions are really easy. They might as well just _give _me that slice of pie."

"I can give you a slice of pie."

"You can't do that on this game."

_Damn, _Penny furrowed her brow. He really was concentrating on the game - she needed to shift his focus. As he moved the controller to select his answer, a proud grin on his face, she scratched gently at his scalp, pressing her body into his arm and placing her other hand over his chest.

"Ha, I got it right!" Leonard beamed, wiggling his controller in celebration. He turned to Penny for a moment when he realized that she had begun playing with his hair and that her other hand was resting comfortably on his chest, lifting his brows at her. His breath caught a little when he saw and felt how close she was to his body. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she gave a small shrug, "I just think you look really cute when you're all concentrated on this game."

"Umm, alright. Thanks." With a little shrug, he turned his attention back to the screen, shaking the controller once more to roll the dice. "Come on, one!" They both watched in anticipation for the fate of the die. "_Yes_!" He practically yelled, as he saw that it was a one and his counter moved onto the big Science square.

But for Penny, all this meant was that it was time to up her game, and quickly. Before the question even had a chance to come up on screen, she had moved her hand down from his chest and under his blue t-shirt. "You look so good in blue, baby," she whispered. With a smirk, she saw him pause momentarily as she began to caress his body with her fingers. As the question began to appear on the screen, she placed her lips over his neck and hummed a soft 'mm', her hand reaching his chest. She felt his heart skip a beat, and smirked to herself. The other hand dropped from his hair, and slid up the back of his t-shirt, gently massaging the muscles in his back. Momentarily, she moved her eyes to watch as the question was revealed on the screen. "Ooh, even _I _know this one," she mumbled against his neck.

"Yeah," he gulped, "it's easy, it's-"

But he was cut short by her tongue grazing his neck and her hand skimming down his front and coming to rest just above the waistband of his pants.

"It's what?" She urged, moving her lips to his jaw. "What's the answer then, Doctor Hofstadter?"

"Uh-" He cleared his throat and furrowed his brow, urging his mind to focus on the question and not the fact that her hand had moved from his pants to his leg, her fingers slowly inching up his thigh.

"Uh…" She encouraged, gently squeezing his inner thigh.

"Penny..." he pleaded, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again to attempt to answer the question, but he failed to concentrate on anything but her hands.

Penny smiled as she moved her lips to his neck again, "no, that's not the answer. Come on baby, you know this…" Her hand slid up his thigh and back to the waistband of his pants, making sure to gently brush her fingers against his groin as she moved.

Leonard groaned at the touch and the sensation of her breath on his neck. He knew what she was doing – it was a tactic she had often used when she was badly losing, but knowing this made no difference. He was too far gone already and powerless to stop what she was doing. As much as he wanted to focus on that question and inevitably win this game, the stronger part of him wanted to completely forget about it and lose himself in what she was doing to him.

"The timer is almost up," she whispered into his ear, allowing her lips to softly touch him as she spoke. "If you're really stuck I'll give you the answer." She gently scraped her nails down his back, smiling at the small shudder he gave. "I'm pretty sure it's…" She turned her head to look at the screen as the hand on his waistband inched downward and he begun to breathe heavily, his grip on the controller tightening so much that she noticed his knuckles turn white. "Number…" She looked back at him again, her lips at his cheek and listening as the timer on screen continued to tick. "Three." She whispered and in one movement her hand cupped his groin.

Leonard moaned loudly, dropping his head as the controller fell. The timer went off and Penny grinned as the screen told him he had ran out of time.

"Whoops," Penny feigned innocence as she removed her hand from his groin with a gasp, "how did that get there!" She tilted her head, "Sorry sweetie did that distract you?"

As soon as the words left her mouth his lips were on hers – something she wasn't expecting but gratefully accepted anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and let out a short yelp of surprise when he stood up, putting an arm under her knees as he lifted her off the couch.

"Oooh!" She giggled as he walked with her in his arms, "where are you taking me doctor?"

"To the bedroom," He smirked, breathless as he planted a kiss on her lips, "if you're not gonna let me have that pie, then I want yours."

Penny raised a brow, "I thought that wasn't how it worked?"

Leonard walked through the threshold of the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot, "It is now."

* * *

**Prompt - Imagine your OTP playing a timed trivia game. While Person A is trying to answer the questions, Person B tries to distract them so they can win. Person A starts running their fingers through Person B's hair. Then Person A continues to run their hands down Person B's body until they start rubbing Person B's crotch. Person B gets flustered, loses, glares at Person A , picks up them up, and takes them to the bedroom.**


End file.
